Agents of Change
by Melissiaew
Summary: What if all those years ago Zara hadn't followed Ugo in the final days? If she had chosen to do as her heart had told her and followed Mina and Aladdin to the new world instead of waiting and watching from afar. If she had been by her side the whole time, just how much would fate have changed with Zara there to throw a wrench in its wheels.


_I watched as, everyday, her light seemed to dim a bit more_.

He told me that I had to let things play out as they were meant to, but I refused to believe that she was destined to just fade away like a long forgotten memory. So, I made a choice that would change our fated paths in ways that I had never imagined possible; I let her go.

By this point, his input meant next to nothing to me. So, I watched her rukh lazily drift in the bottle that Ugo had saw fit to put her in, one of the many things that we had fought about in the last few years. I no longer worshiped the ground that he walked on. Growing up in the middle of a war had a way of stripping you of your heroes and forcing you to see that they were just normal people. People who bleed and make mistakes, who aren't the perfect beings you once thought. But, that was in the past; one that I wished that I could forget about.

The present was what I needed to focus on, and the problem that I needed to fix. Everyday that Thamina was without a body, she lost more of her light; the very thing that made her who she was. Before long there wouldn't be anything left to save. All I would have to give to Salos was an empty shell. A living doll almost. I couldn't, no, I wouldn't let him lose her after all this. For us to have saved to her only to lose her later. What was the point for sending her rukh back to her body if all that made her, _her_ was gone. With that thought I reached out and opened the bottle to release her rukh to find a temporary home in a new world. When her body was healed and able, I would call her home.

"ZARA! What have you done?" Ugo all but screamed as he watched in horror as Mina's rukh flew away to a world unknown.

The horror wasn't from the fact that her rukh had escaped but from knowing that Zara, his Zara, had done it. No, this woman before him, who could so calmly release their friend wasn't his Zara, not anymore. She had changed after creating the new world that Solomon had dreamed of.

Her eyes weren't the beautiful warm blue that he remembered, now they were cold devoid of any emotion when she looked at him. Her face no longer softened into the sweet shy smile with the faintest hint of a blush when she looked at him. Her hair had grown over the last few years, reaching the middle of her back. She still left it flowing freely, except for her bangs, which she pulled back into a single braid that went down the middle of her back. She still looked like the teenager that had lost her brother and sister all those years ago. She had filled out much like her mother before her, having curves that many women would kill for. The only thing about her that had really changed was that she now had scars to show the battles she had won. One such scar ran along her cheek just under her right eye from where she had just barely dodged a blow from Abra.

"Whatever do you mean? Ugo didn't you see the bird that flew in through the window? You really shouldn't have kept her in a jar like that. I told you something would happen to her, didn't I?"

I gave Ugo my signature toothy grin as I turned back to watch Mina fly away to a new life free of the pain and loss that this one held. I would bring her back someday, that much I was sure of, and until she was ready for that, I would continue to watch over her like I have since the day we found them and I claimed her and Salos as my siblings.

* * *

 _Hey, everyone. I'm still working on Golden Love and if you haven't read it this is going to have some spoilers for it. Its not really my main focus at the moment. so updates are going to be even slower than GLs. Just wanted to put it up so guys can see what I've been working on. If you guys like it please review._


End file.
